dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
D-Coy
D-Coy is a crew featured on Dance Central 3. Overview D-Coy is a crew represented by Dare and MacCoy. Not much is known about the crew's dynamic, but given the styles of its members, it appears to be a positive crew with energetic reinforcement. The crew's primary color is orange, but they do not have a primary venue. Dance Central 2 Even though they do not make an appearance in Dance Central 2, it is revealed that they became agents for Dance Central Intelligence during the events of Dance Central 2 and were held captive in Tan Manor after spying it for any suspicious activity. Dance Central 3 D-Coy does not physically appear in Dance Central 3's Story Mode, but they are mentioned and seen in images. At some point, they were able to obtain footage of Dr. Tan planning to take over the corporation, but contact between them and the corporation was lost since. The corporation was later able to track them down, only to find them under control of Dr. Tan with a device that limits them to only following his orders. Once Dr. Tan is defeated, they were let free from the mind control device and were able to return back to headquarters. Songs Official Below is a list of songs defaulted by the D-Coy with indication on who the default dancer is for the songs. MacCoy *"Let It Roll" - Flo Rida Unofficial The following list of songs, while acknowledged by Harmonix to be part of the collection, are technically not defaulted by D-Coy as they were done prior to the group's formation. Dare *"Break Your Heart" - Taio Cruz *"C'mon N' Ride It (The Train)" - Quad City DJ's *"Galang '05" - M.I.A. *"I Got You Dancing" - Lady Soverign *"Just Dance" - Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donnis *"Le Freak" - Chic *"Pump Up the Jam" - Techtronic *"Whoomp! (There It Is)" - Tag Team MacCoy *"Brick House" - The Commodores *"D.A.N.C.E." - Justice *"Days Go By" - Dirty Vegas *"Don't Sweat the Technique" - Eric B. & Rakim *"Informer" - Snow *"Jungle Boogie" - Kool & the Gang *"Word Up!" - Cameo Trivia *D-Coy is a play on the word "decoy" and is a combination of their names (D'are and Mac'Coy) *D-Coy is one of three crews that is solely comprised of characters from Dance Central, Lu$h Crew and Murder of Crows being the others *In Dance Central 2, from Lowdown, an advertisement featuring MacCoy can be seen on the subway that reads "Have You Seen Me?" followed by a phone number. This appears to allude to their non-appearance in Dance Central 2 and them being held captive. *An interactive experience about D-Coy was made to anticipate the release of Dance Central 3. It gave users a chance to uncover documents D-Coy was trying to send to Dance Central Intelligence, but could not. The user had to go to various websites to find the clues, and at the end of the experience, Harmonix released a badge for users to print off as a reward. *D-Coy's Crew Looks, labeled as "DC Classic" in Dance Central 3, are their alternate outfits from Dance Central. Coincidentally, they are the only two from Dance Central to have worn their alternate outfits in the intro and outro of the game. Gallery Official Screenshots= |-| Screengrabs= DanceCentral3StoryOpening6.png|D-Coy was sent to spy on Dr. Tan, but they have since gone missing DanceCentral3StoryPart32.png|D-Coy has been found to be under mind control by Dr. Tan after investigation DanceCentral3PixelCredits2.png|A post-credits scene reveals D-Coy to be safely returned to headquarters Category:D-Coy Category:Dance Crews